voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Nagito Aoshima
Nagito Aoshima is a selectable character from Scandal in the Spotlight. Background Nagito is an orphan; he doesn't know who his real parents are. The reason he even decided to start an idol career was to hopefully have his real birth-parents watch him on TV. However, it is unknown if his parents ever did that or not. The Aoshima family took him in when he was in elementary school and raised him as their own son. Although the family treated him like any other member (son), he didn't feel like belonged in the family. He stated that he was also gaining a little depression at the time. One day, his sister came into his room and gave him a popsicle. She had two (one for herself as well). Once they ate the popsicle together, it was then that Nagito finally felt like he had a place in the Aoshima family. He also fell in love once before, but it was unrequited love; Nagito never got the chance to confess, and before he knew it, she had already fallen in love with somebody else. To this day, he's looking for someone he could truly love, and he knows that you are the one. After he marries you, you have a 10 year old son named Taiyo. His True Colors Nagito Aoshima- Insight.jpg Nagito - 10 Years Ago.jpg Nagito Aoshima- Insight 2.jpg Appearance Nagito Aoshima Pop Star Attire.png|Nagito's Pop Star Attire Nagito has honey/light brown colored hair that is wavy and he has gold/light brown eyes. Outfits *'Pop Star Attire:' Coming soon... *'Formal Attire:' Nagito is seen in a gray blazer with a dark blue sweater underneath, and then a light blue checkered shirt underneath the sweater and a yellow/orange striped bow tie. *'Business Attire:' Coming soon... *'Casual Attire:' Nagito is usually seen wearing a purple vest with a plaid shirt underneath, and then a white t-shirt underneath the plaid shirt. *'Sleepwear:' Nagito is seen wearing a white t-shirt with a bunny-like animal surfing printed onto the front of the shirt. He also sometimes wears a teal/cyan colored sweater with white stripes on the shoulders. Personality Nagito is normally described as fun-loving and outgoing. He is always there to comfort you when you're lonely usually by handing you a popsicle, which makes you feel happy. According to you, Nagito is the "only kind one" out of all the members. Although he is fun-loving, he can be the one to tell the dirty jokes that never cease to make you embarrassed. It is also noted on multiple occasions that Nagito gets along well with Kota (this is a more subtle friendship, but it can be seen in Kota's Love Rivals). For example, all the members were at a restaurant. When Kota ordered something with fish, he silently handed it over to Nagito (since he hates fish), and Nagito silently handed him a steak. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Episode 0 Coming Soon... Main Story You step in the shower to see Nagito inside! He tells you a dirty joke, so you try to avoid him. However - perhaps after meeting his sister - you can't help but notice that you are gaining feelings for Nagito, but he seems to be completely left in the dark... Epilogue Coming Soon... Sequel Coming Soon... Sequel Epilogue Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= Love Rivals Coming Soon... Love Rivals Epilogue Coming Soon... Trivia *Nagito is the tallest member in Revance. *He claims that the reason he got into fashion in the first place was so that he could show REVANCE of what he could do instead of what he couldn't. *Nagito has allergies in the spring. Category:Scandal in the Spotlight Category:Nagito Aoshima Category:Characters Category:Pop Star Category:Band Member Category:Born in April Category:Taurus Sign Category:Fashion Designer Category:Model Category:Musician Category:GE2015 Category:Ladies' man Category:Blood Type AB